Candor Stick
"There is a sufficiency in the world for man's need but not for man's greed." '-Gandhi' Candor Stick is the foremost mob boss of Erebor. He owns a major share of property in Goblin Town as well as in the local Schnee Corp. shipping company that exports and imports local and off-Kingdom goods. His missing arm and leg was the result of a White Fang terrorist attack, which he says is the reason he supports the White Hand publicly. In actuality, he acts as the administrator of the White Hand, taking orders from the top to shape the city as it should be. When he ordered Dr. King and his wife to be taught a lesson, it was their daughter who came for him in retaliation. The hand itself is an Atlas model, military cybernetic replacement, which he uses as his main weapon in a fight. His legend motif is the nursery rhyme character 'The Candlestick Maker' along with influences of 'Captain Hook.' Biography Candor Stick was a petty criminal from Vacuo, who came to Erebor after faking his death to the White Fang. After a series of successful heists, he was contacted by the White Hand in order to act as their agent of interest in exchange for being left alone. Agreeing to the deal, Candor Stick with their support has grown into the biggest Mob Boss of Erebor. And all it costs is to 'put down a few animals' which he would have done for free. Like the Butcher, he has a habit of trophies, in the form of waxen death masks which he keeps in a secret room. A smooth-talking rat, he takes every opportunity to denounce the White Fang and by extension, the Faunus as a method to keep Erebor the same way it always had been. His right hand was taken by Dr. Kings daughter, Rowena though the Butcher defeated her and drove her off. A ruthless man to the core for all his easy manner, if any wish to improve Erebor? The first step is to take him down. The Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger has three modes. The first is its nominal hand mode, giving him exceptional grip strength and a taser-like ability on touch. The second is its transformed nature, becoming a hand cannon which fires explosive flares of dust-based ammo. The final mode is a buzz-saw. Fire in the Hole Fire has no effect, save to make him absorb the energy and use it to increase his own strength and speed. Though the latter is somewhat limited nowadays thanks to his peg leg. Notable Attributes and Fighting Style Candor Stick has little interest in fighting a personal battle, unless he has a major advantage. When he does fight, its all dirty tricks and tactics, using anything he can. He especially despises faunus though and will take his time to inflict pain wherever they're concerned. Motivation Riches and revenge. The money isn't all- Actually he lied, its downright awesome. A fortune, the power to run the faunus into the ground and to hit them where it hurt? Best. Job. Ever. Trivia * He keeps a Crocodile Grimm in a hidden base, which he feeds people who fail him to. * Public member of the White Hand. * He has a quiet, outstanding bounty on White Fang members in his territory. Category:RWBY RPG